Kutukan Soomanbelle
by Fudando69
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah kado yang tak jelas siapa pengirimnya, malam-malam Baekhyun menjadi penuh dengan terror. Apakah ia akan berhasil melewati semua ujian itu? Boy Love Yaoi Chanbaek EXo baekhyun Chanyeol


**Kutukan Soomanbelle**

 **Ando Nakamaru fudando69**

 **Chanbaek (Chanyeol X Baekhyun EXO)**

 **DO Kyungsoo**

 **Horror / Mystery**

 **Shonen - ai Boy Love Yaoi**

 **XXX**

Pagi yang indah menyambut tahun ajaran baru di SMA Chuncheon, sebuah sekolah khusus pria berbasis asrama. SMA Chuncheon adalah sekolah seni yang sangat elit di Korea Selatan.

Meskipun termasuk sekolah elit, kau tidak harus kaya atau berasal dari keluarga pejabat. Jika kau mempunyai bakat di bidang seni, maka sekolah ini akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka.

Tapi untuk masuk ke sekolah inipun tetap terasa sulit, karena kau harus bersaing dengan orang-orang berbakat di seluruh penjuru negeri ini.

Mereka harus tinggal di asrama setiap harinya, termasuk ketika akhir pekan. Mereka hanya boleh pulang ketika libur panjang saja.

Hari itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun anak bernama Byun Baekhyun. Siswa tingkat 2 yang mempunyai suara bak malaikat.

Selain karena kemampuanya itu, ia juga terkenal dengan keramahannya pada orang lain. Tak sedikit rasanya seme-seme yang memendam perasaan padanya.

Ya, mereka lebih memilih memendam perasannya, karena mereka sadar Baekhyun terlalu bersinar untuk mereka.

Di dalam kamarnya, Baekhyun sedang membuka kado-kado yang di terimanya bersama Kyungsoo - Teman sekamarnya -.

"Hadiahnya lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin." ujar Baekhyun. Ia menguncang-guncang sebuah kado sambil menebak-nebak isinya.

"Kau beruntung. Meskipun sudah lulus, para Sunbae masih tetap memberimu hadiah. Bahkan anak-anak barupun sepertinya banyak yang menyukaimu, Baekhyun -ah." balas Kyungsoo. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sweater berwarna biru dengan garis-garis merah di beberapa bagiannya.

Baekhyun melirik sweater yang sedang di pegang Kyungsoo.

"Itu cocok denganmu, Kyungsoo -ah. Kau boleh mengambilnya." kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendesah, lalu meletakkan sweater itu pada tumpukan hadiah lainnya di samping kanannya. Hadiah milik Baekhyun yang di berikan pada Kyungsoo sebagian.

"Ya, berapa banyak lagi hadiah milikmu yang akan kau berikan padaku?"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Mian, Kyungsoo -ah. Lemariku sudah penuh, jadi aku tidak bisa menyimpan semua itu." jawabnya.

"Kau pikir lemariku ini tidak cukup penuh untuk menampung 'sampah-sampah' milikmu ini, eoh?!" protes Kyungsoo, tentu saja tak bersungguh-sungguh.

Ia senang-senang saja menerimanya. Apalagi barang-barang itu tidak murah, lumayanlah, pikir Kyungsoo. Ia jadi bisa lebih hemat karena tak perlu lagi mengeluarkan uang demi sebuah pakaian.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Inilah resikonya berteman dengan artis hehehe" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar kenarsisan sahabatnya itu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo kemudian beralih ke sebuah kado berukuran lumayan besar yang berada di belakang Baekhyun.

"Baek, itu kado dari siapa? Besar sekali."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Mari kita lihat." jawab Baekhyun. Ia hanya perlu sedikit ngesot untuk mengambil kado itu.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan kado itu dengan seksama. Sesekali Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang atau mengetuk-ngetuk kado yang terbungkus rapih itu.

"Sini biar ku bantu." kata Kyungsoo.

Dengan di bantu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mulai merobek bungkus kadonya. Entah kenapa malah Kyungsoo yang lebih bersemangat membuka kado itu. Sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan isinya.

Kyungsoo adalah orang pertama yang mengeluarkan isi kado tersebut, sebuah boneka dengan ukuran hampir mencapai 1 meter.

"Oh, ternyata hanya boneka." kata Kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkannya dari dalam kardus.

"Hiii, benda apa itu? Mengerikan sekali!" pekik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang boneka di tangan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jijik dan takut.

Sebuah boneka kayu perempuan dengan rambut panjang yang di kuncir jadi 2. Sebuah kacamata tampak bertengger di atas hidung boneka yang tersenyum ramah itu.

Tapi di mata Baekhyun, senyum dan wajah keriput itu malah terlihat menjijikan alih-alih lucu. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, siapa sih orang gila yang membuat boneka ini? Mana ada anak kecil yang menyukai benda yang lebih mirip boneka santet itu.

"Ya ampun, Baek. Ini kan cuman boneka." ujar Kyungsoo. "Lagi pula boneka ini lucu kok."

Baekhyun meringis. "Lucu dari Hongkong. Boneka Anabelle sama Jelangkung aja kalah serem tahu. Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu, Tuan DO." cibirnya.

"Ya ya ya... Terserah kau sajalah, Tuan Baek." balas Kyungsoo malas. Ia kemudian melemparkan boneka itu pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, singkirkan benda menjijikan itu dariku!" jerit Baekhyun seraya menghindar. Dengan jijik, ia melempar kembali boneka itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Berlebihan sekali, ini kan hanya sebuah boneka, pikirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boneka ini dari siapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memeluk boneka itu.

"Molla, mungkin orang psycho!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus. "Kalau kau menyukainya, kau boleh mengambilnya." katanya kemudian.

"Benarkah?!" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Ia mengelus-ngelus surai coklat boneka di pelukannya itu.

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo. Ia tak habis pikir kalau selera sahabatnya itu sungguh sangat 'unik'.

"Anyeong, mulai sekarang aku adalah tuanmu. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Emily. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun merinding melihat sahabatnya itu mengobrol sendiri dengan sebuah boneka. Kyungsoo kadang-kadang membuatnya merasa takut. Dan apa itu Emily? Boneka menyeramkan seperti itu tak cocok dengan nama itu, pikirnya.

"Apa, kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Soomanbelle?"

"Kau menyukainya? Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu." ucap Kyungsoo lega seraya mengusap surai coklat Soomanbelle.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar membuatku merinding!" seru Baekhyun jengah, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan, 'Apa ada masalah?'.

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Pagi di Chunsan setiap harinya begitu sangat membosankan untukku. Murid-murid yang berlarian di lorong, bergosip dengan kelompoknya, atau hanya sekedar menyalin tugas milik teman yang seharusnya di kerjakan di asrama sebagai PR.

Tapi hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Jujur, aku sangat menantikan hari spesial ini. Aku tidak butuh kado dari mereka, aku hanya senang karena perhatian semua orang tertuju padaku.

Sedikit narsis memang. Tapi hari ini aku memanglah bintangnya.

Hari ini, sepanjang lorong di sekolah ini adalah red carpet milikku. Aku senang dan puas ketika melihat mereka menyambutku bak seorang ratu.

Yeah, aku senang menjadi seseorang yang populer.

"Baekhyun -ah, selamat ulang tahun."

"Baekhyun Sunbae, Saengil chukae."

"Semoga Baekhyun Mama (Yang Mulia) selalu panjang umur."

Aku melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum ramah pada beberapa Sunbae dan Hoobae yang menyapaku. Benar apa kata Kyungsoo, sepertinya tahun ini aku semakin populer saja.

"Lagakmu ini sudah seperti seorang Miss Universe saja, Baek."

Aku menoleh. Ups, aku lupa kalau sedari tadi ada Kyungsoo yang menemaniku.

"Haruskah aku memberikanmu sebuah mahkota bertahtakan berlian lengkap dengan seboquet mawar merah, Baek?!" Katanya lagi dengan nada menyindir.

"Jangan lupakan sepatu kaca dan selendang kebesarannya, Kyung." balasku. Kulihat dia hanya memutar matanya dengan malas. Ekspresi yang sudah sering sekali kulihat.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Kyung. Kau hanya iri padaku, kan?!"

"Aku? Iri padamu? Eoh, yang benar saja?!" Cicit Kyungsoo berkilah.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Ku tatap kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan tajam sehingga membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Wae, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku terus menatapnya dengan intens, mencoba untuk mengintimidasinya.

"Oke, aku mengaku. Aku memang iri padamu. Kau puas, huh?!" Binggo, akhirnya dia mengakuinya juga. Aku tidak marah padanya. Justru tidak wajar jika dia tak merasa iri padaku sedikitpun.

Aku berdecak prihatin. "Kau ini sebenarnya bisa menjadi populer sepertiku, Kyung. Suaramu bagus. Kau juga tak kalah imut dariku. Hanya ada satu kekuranganmu." kataku.

"Kekuranganku? Apa itu?" Kyungsoo terlihat penasaran.

"Kau itu terlalu senewen, Kyungsoo -ah. Cobalah untuk bersikap ramah dan selalu tersenyum pada orang lain." ungkapku memberi saran.

Bukannya berterima kasih karena sudah kuberikan saran, anak itu malah mendengus kasar ke arahku.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dari pada aku harus bersikap sok manis sepertimu, lebih baik aku tidak usah jadi populer sekalian!" katanya.

Aish, satu lagi kekurangannya adalah attitudenya. Apa ia tak sadar kalau mulutnya itu pedas sekali. Kalau orang lain, mungkin saja sudah sakit hati mendengarnya.

"Lidahmu itu sunguh-sungguh tak bertulang, eoh." cibirku padanya, sementara dia hanya memandangku dengan acuh dan tak peduli.

Ketika aku dan Kyungsoo sedang berdebat, tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang menghadang kami. Tenang saja, aku tidak takut pada mereka, karena mereka bukanlah orang jahat.

Bagiku, mereka tak ubahnya hanya sekelompok orang idiot bodoh yang menyebalkan.

"Wah... Wah... Wah... Lihat, ada 2 kurcaci sedang bercitcit ria." ujar salah satu dari mereka. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, orang paling menyebalkan di sekolah ini, ahh tidak, bahkan mungkin paling menyebalkan di dunia ini.

Seperti biasa, dia di temani oleh kedua pengikutnya, Sehun si albino dan Kai si item pesek. Kelompok ini benar-benar kontras sekali perbedaannya, cih.

"Oh, Selamat pagi, Tuan Orc (Sebutan untuk Troll)." sapa Baekhyun dengan nada menyindir.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar. "Aku bukan Orc!" kesalnya.

"Aku juga bukan kurcaci!" balasku tak kalah sengit.

"Tapi kau pendek, seperti kurcaci!"

"Kau juga tinggi. Dan lihat telingamu yang lebar itu, benar-benar seperti Orc di mataku!"

Kulihat wajahnya mulai merah padam, menahan kesal. Skak mat. Dia tak berkutik lagi. Seperti biasanya, aku selalu menang dalam perdebatan tak penting seperti ini.

Chanyeol tampak menarik nafas, mencoba untuk lebih bersabar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah menerima kado dariku, Tuan Kurcaci?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Chanyeol memberikanku sebuah kado? Yang benar saja. Tapi kado yang mana ya?

"Aku membelikanmu hadiah itu karena aku merasa wajahnya mirip denganmu, Baek." kata Chanyeol kemudian.

Kulihat Sehun dan Kai tampak terkekeh-kekeh di belakang Chanyeol. Aku yakin sekali kalau mereka sedang menertawakanku.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat hadiah yang ku terima hari ini. Apa Chanyeol memberikanku sebuah poster artis yang mirip denganku? Tapi aku tak merasa mendapatkan poster atau barang semacam itu deh.

"Akh, mungkinkah hadiahmu itu boneka berwajah jelek itu?" Aku mencoba untuk menebak.

"Wohooo, lihat dia menebaknya dengan benar. Itu artinya dia menyadari kalau wajahnya mirip dengan boneka itu."

Sehun dan Kai kembali terkekeh. Bahkan, Kyungsoo sahabatku pun ikut tertawa. Untung saja dia langsung diam ketika aku menyikutnya. Dasar teman tidak setia kawan.

Kulihat ada raut kepuaasan di wajah Chanyeol. Puas karena telah berhasil mempermalukanku. Aish, orang ini benar-benar merusak pagiku yang indah.

"Cih, lucu sekali, Tuan Park. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau ini adalah ulahmu." kataku sambil berdecak kesal.

"Tak apa, Baek, tak apa. Aku mengerti kalau otakmu memang agak sedikit lamban." cemoohnya.

Aku mendengus dengan kasar. Aku tak tahu sudah seberapa merahnya wajahku saat ini. Rahangku bahkan sampai mengeras, menahan kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat hari ini. Anggap saja kau menang kali ini." kataku. "Ayo, Kyungsoo, kita pergi dari sini!" ajakku pada Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, aku dan Kyungsoo langsung melewati Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Sekilas aku melihatnya seperti hendak protes, namun ia tak bilang apa-apa dan membiarkan kami pergi dengan damai.

Namun, saat kami sudah beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, kami berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Oh, tidak, siapa lagi yang akan merusak pagiku kali ini?

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Lay. Dia adalah teman sekelasku. Hobinya berhubungan dengan segala sesuatu hal yang mistis.

Dasar orang aneh. Ternyata hobinya tak kalah 'unik' dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Lay jika dia melihat bonekaku yang mirip boneka santet itu.

"Ada apa, Lay?" tanyaku dengan ketus. Moodku memang sudah hancur sejak kedatangan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya.

Lay tidak menjawab. Dia malah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan linglungnya.

"Gelap. Aku di sekitarmu sangat gelap." Kata Lay. Aku mendengus, apa lagi sekarang? "Kau terkutuk, Baek, terkutuk!" jeritnya dengan mendramatisir.

What the -. Bicara apa sih dia barusan? Apa dia sedang berbicara tentang aura gelap dan kutukan? Oh, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menonton film Harry Potter.

"Diam kau, Lay. Berhentilah berbicara tentang kutukan atau apapun itu!" bentakku pada Lay. "Sekarang minggirlah, atau aku yang akan mengutukumu!"

Lay langsung menghindar. Dia terlihat ketakutan. Cih, padahal aku hanya membentaknya sedikit. Dasar pengecut.

Aku dan Kyungsoo kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan kami yang sempat terhenti.

"Lihat, sekarang siapa yang mudah senewen?" bisik Kyungsoo dengan nada menyindir, sementara aku hanya mendengus kasar.

.

.

.

Karena harus berlatih vocal untuk kompetisi menyanyi, aku baru pulang ke asrama setelah hari mulai gelap.

Harusnya sih aku pulang dengan Kyungsoo, tapi sejak jam istirahat aku tak melihatnya lagi. Entah kemana dia pergi, yang jelas sejak saat itu kami aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Apa dia sedang sakit? Makanya dia kembali ke asrama duluan. Tapi kenapa dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku ya?

Kegelapan menyambut kedatanganku ketika masuk ke dalam kamar. Lampunya belum dinyalakan sama sekali.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo belum kembali ke asrama. Lalu kemana dia pergi sekarang? Ah, membuatku khawatir saja.

Setelah menyalakan lampu, aku kemudian menaruh tas dan mulai mengganti seragamku dengan pakaian santai. Namun, ketika aku hendak berganti pakaian, tiba-tiba sudut mataku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada meja belajar milik Kyungsoo.

Penasaran, aku pun menghampiri meja belajar Kyungsoo. Di atasnya ada secarik memo kecil. Aku yakin itu buatan Kyungsoo.

Aku lalu mengambil dan mulai membaca memo tersebut.

Dear Baekhyun,

Ibuku sedang sakit keras sekarang, jadi aku harus pulang selama beberapa hari. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu secara langsung, aku juga mendapat kabar ini secara mendadak.

Sampai jumpa beberapa hari lagi. Oh ya, jangan acak-acak kasurku selama aku tidak ada!

Sahabatmu yang imut, Do Kyungsoo.

Cih, siapa juga yang mau mengacak-acak kasurnya. Dasar orang paranoid.

Hmm, jadi Kyungsoo tak akan kembali ke asrama selama beberapa hari ya. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa bebas menggunakan kamar ini.

Sekarang aku bisa teleponan dengan para Sunbae tanpa ada Kyungsoo yang selalu mengoceh tidak bisa tidur karena aku terlalu berisik.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo. Aku bukan senang karena ibumu sakit. Aku senang karena akhirnya aku mendapatkan privacyku sendiri."

Mataku kemudian tertuju pada seonggok benda yang berada di atas meja belajar Kyungsoo. Aku mengenalnya karena itu adalah benda pemberianku.

Boneka menjijikan yang di beri nama Soomanbelle oleh Kyungsoo.

Boneka itu terduduk di atas meja dengan wajah menyeringai. Matanya seolah mengawasiku kemanapun aku bergerak.

Benar-benar mengerikan. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak sekalian saja membawanya pulang ke rumah sih.

Kesal dengan ekspresi boneka itu yang seakan mengejekku, kulempar saja blazer seragamku ke arahnya.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat boneka yang kini sudah tertutup dengan blazerku itu.

Hari sudah semakin malam, ku putuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu, yah sekedar untuk membersihkan badan.

Setelah menanggalkan semua pakaianku, aku mulai berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang bulat. Yeah, kapan lagi aku bisa bertelanjang bulat di kamarku sendiri seperti saat ini.

Meskipun aku dan Kyungsoo sama-sama uke, tetap saja aku belum terbiasa kalau harus bertelanjang di hadapannya.

Bagaimanapun kami tetaplah seorang pria muda yang penuh hasrat. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi di antara kami berdua.

Di bawah guyuran shower, aku menggosok tubuhku. Setelah beraktivitas seharian, memang paling enak mandi dengan air panas.

Ketika aku sedang mandi, aku mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar. Entahlah, seperti suara seseorang yang sedang mengacak-acak barang.

Kumatikan air shower, kemudian memasang telinga, sekedar untuk memastikan kalau tadi aku tidak salah dengar.

Selama beberapa saat aku masih diam dengan posisi ini. Posisi awas dan waspada. Tadinya aku pikir kalau aku sudah salah mendengar.

Aku pun kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara mandiku. Namun, saat aku hendak memutar kran showernya, suara itu kembali terdengar.

"TAP! TAP! TAP!"

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo, kaukah itu?" seruku dengan setengah berteriak.

Aku sempat berpikir kalau itu adalah Kyungsoo. Meskipun aku tahu kalau Kyungsoo sedang berada di rumahnya sekarang. Tapi siapa tahu Kyungsoo kembali karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal atau apalah.

Hening. Tak ada balasan. Suara itu pun tak terdengar lagi. Aneh, jika bukan Kyungsoo, suara siapa itu? Yang mempunyai akses masuk ke kamar ini kan hanya aku dan Kyungsoo. - Dan tentu saja pihak keamanan sekolah yang menyimpan kunci cadangan setiap kamar -

Duh, kok perasaanku jadi tak enak ya.

Dengan handuk melingkar di pinggang, aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Mataku langsung menerawang ke setiap sudut ruangan.

Tak ada orang lain di sana. Bahkan, tak ada tanda-tanda barang yang di curi. Semuanya masih berada di dalam tempatnya masing-masing.

Aneh sekali. Jelas-jelas aku mendengar suara seseorang tadi.

Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada blazer seragamku yang kini tergeletak di atas lantai. Padahal, seingatku aku melemparnya pada boneka Soomanbelle milik Kyungsoo.

Hmm, mungkin saja terjatuh, pikirku mencoba untuk berpikiran positif.

Secara tak sengaja mataku beradu pandang dengan Soomanbelle. Jujur, aku sangat benci dengan seringainya yang tampak mengejek itu.

Aku heran, apa yang di sukai Kyungsoo dari boneka jelek itu.

Kuhampiri boneka itu, kemudian mengambil dan memasukannya kedalam tempat sampah yang berada di sisi meja belajar.

"Malam ini kau tidur saja di sana!" kataku padanya, kemudian pergi menuju lemari pakaianku.

.

.

.

Malam itu Baekhyun tidur dengan perasaan gelisah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Dia selalu bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, seolah-olah kalau ia tak bisa diam hanya dengan satu posisi.

Sesekali ia melenguh dalam tidurnya. Mimpi burukkah?

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terbangun. Namun saat kedua matanya terbuka, ia tersentak kaget ketika menyadari kalau ia tidak tidur sendirian.

Di samping Baekhyun, kini Soomanbelle tampak berbaring menghadap ke arahnya.

Meskipun dalam keadaan gelap, Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas boneka yang seharusnya ada di tempat sampah itu.

Baekhyun sontak saja langsung menahan nafas, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya itu.

"Ka-Kak, A-Yo Ki-Ta Ber-Ma-In!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Ia benar-benar mendengar dengan jelas kalau boneka itu baru saja berbicara padanya.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Baekhyun histeris.

Baekhyun langsung lompat dari kasurnya, sementara kedua bola mata Soomanbelle tampak bergerak-gerak, kemudian mendelik dengan tajam pada Baekhyun.

Pria bersurai hitam itu refleks langsung melemparkan selimut pada Soomanbelle. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, sementara jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Tak ingin menunggu boneka itu keluar dari balik selimut, Baekhyun langsung bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia bahkan sampai lupa mengenakan sandalnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1:30 dini hari. Dan aku masih terjaga dengan mata yang masih segar, tidak ada rasa kantuk sedikitpun.

Padahal, Kai, teman sekamarku, sudah berada di alam mimpi sejak tadi. Ah, Kai, sialan, aku jadi begadang sendirian.

Rasanya bosan sekali karena tak ada yang menemaniku mengobrol. Sempat beberapa kali aku membuzz grup line kelasku, berharap masih ada yang terjaga sepertiku.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya semua orang memang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Bosan, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar. Yah, sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar. Tentu saja dengan resiko ketahuan oleh penjaga asrama, secara apa yang kulakukan ini jelas-jelas melanggar aturan asrama.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Paling juga Leeteuk Ahjussi (Penjaga asrama) sedang tidur di posnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berkeliaran di luar. Aku tak menemukan satu orangpun selama perjalanan. Yang menemaniku hanya desiran dan sepoi-sepoi angin malam.

"Asrama di malam hari memang menyeramkan."

Aku bergidik ngeri ketika mataku menerawang ke setiap tempat yang lewati. Rata-rata lampu di tempat-tempat itu sudah di matikan sehingga membuat suasana semakin mencengkam.

Aku bahkan tak berani untuk melihat ke arah jendela-jendela gedung sebelah yang di beberapa ruangan lampunya masih terlihat menyala.

Aku hanya takut saja kalau-kalau ada sosok yang mengintip dari sana. Bisa kencing berdiri aku kalau sampai bertemu dengan salah satu sosok itu.

Perjalananku terhenti ketika aku melewati taman belakang asrama yang gelap dan sunyi. Ah, dingin sekali di sini. Angin malamnya benar-benar menusuk tulangku.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara rintihan. Tak terlalu jelas karena suara itu bercampur dengan suara angin malam.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Aku menahan nafasku. Suara itu terdengar kembali. Lirihan itu terdengar sangat sedih.

Mataku menerawang setiap sudut taman. Tak ada apa-apa, hanya semak-semak yang bergoyang tersapu angin.

Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri. Sepertinya berjalan-jalan di malam hari adalah sebuah keputusan yang tidak tepat. Lebih baik aku bertemu dengan penjaga asrama dari pada aku harus bertemu dengan penghuni lain asrama ini.

Ini belum terlambat, Chanyeol. Kau masih bisa kembali, kataku meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Ya, aku memang harus segera kembali ke kamarku. Berbaring di atas kasur dengan selimut tebal, serta memaksakan diri untuk tidur.

Itu lebih baik dari pada berkeliaran di sini dengan di temani rintihan sedih.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku saja. Akan tetapi, saat aku berbalik aku langsung terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangku.

Sosok itu menggunakan piyama berwarna biru muda bergaris-garis. Ia menunduk, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Ia terisak-isak kecil. Oh, jadi rintihan-rintihan lirih itu berasal dari orang ini.

Tunggu, Apa dia orang sungguhan ataukah hantu penunggu asrama ini?

Hiii, membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding.

Tapi tunggu sebentar. Rasanya aku mengenal orang ini. Aku kemudian agak menunduk agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Astaga, dia kan Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Baekhyun..." tanyaku hati-hati.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terlihat sangat sayu dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipinya. Sesekali ia masih terisak.

"Chanyeol -ah. Syukurlah kau datang. Tolong ambil kembali boneka itu!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia memegang tanganku dengan kasar.

"Ap -Apa maksudmu, Baek?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku takut, Yeol, aku takut. Boneka itu hidup. Dia bicara padaku. Dia jahat!" seru Baekhyun histeris. Aku bahkan tak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

Boneka apa maksudnya? Siapa yang bicara padanya? Siapa yang jahat?

Dengan histeris Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuhku sambil menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila. Aku tentu saja semakin bingung dan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padanya.

"Dia jahat, Yeol. Dia mau membunuhku!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Tenang, Baek, tenang. Tak akan ada yang mau membunuhmu. Kau aman bersamaku!" kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

Namun tak berhasil. Baekhyun tetap berteriak-teriak histeris seolah sudah kehilangan akan sehatnya.

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku langsung menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Berhasil, ia langsung terdiam sambil memandangku dengan mata sendunya.

"Bicaralah pelan-pelan, Baek. Aku akan mendengarkanmu." kataku pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun jatuh terduduk.

Badanya mulai bergetar hebat, dan tak lama kemudian tangisnya pun pecah.

"Aku takut, Yeol. Dia sangat mengerikan. Aku tahu dia ingin membunuhku." ungkap Baekhyun di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu, Baek? Siapa yang ingin membunuhmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku. "Soomanbelle. Boneka yang kau kirimkan padaku." katanya dengan mantap.

Ehhh? Boneka? Jadi dia seperti ini hanya gara-gara boneka? Sulit di percaya.

"Jadi maksudmu, orang yang ingin membunuhmu itu adalah sebuah boneka?!" tanyaku memastikan kalau tadi aku tidak salah mendengar.

Dia mengangguk.

Aku mendengus. Anak ini benar-benar sudah gila rupanya. Apa dia sedang mengerjaiku? Dia pikir aku akan mempercayai cerita bodohnya itu? Cih, yang benar saja.

"Baek, apa kau sedang mabuk?"

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau baru saja bermimpi buruk?"

Dia tiba-tiba berdiri. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba berkilat marah. Nhggg, apa aku baru saja salah bicara?

"Aku serius, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak sedang mabuk atau pun bermimpi buruk. Boneka milikmu itu benar-benar hidup. Dia bahkan bisa bicara!" seru Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang emosi.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan malas. Perasaan boneka yang kuberikan padanya itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Bahkan terlihat seperti sebuah boneka pada umumnya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak bisa mempercayai Baekhyun. Tapi melihatnya sekarang membuatku iba.

Kemana Baekhyun yang selalu ceria?

Kemana Baekhyun yang selalu keras kepala?

Atau Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat percaya diri?

Orang di depanku ini benar-benar berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ku kenal. Baekhyun yang berada di depanku ini terlihat sangat kusut. Kelelahan nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Dan aku tak pernah melihatnya selemah ini. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan dan putus asa, sehingga membuatku ingin memeluk dan melindunginya.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun pergi meninggalkanku. Ia berjalan sempoyongan dan tak tentu arah.

Aku berdecak kesal, kemudian mengejarnya. "Kau mau kemana, Baek?" tanyaku.

"Kemana saja asal jauh dari tempat ini!" jawabnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Baek. Kau seharusnya tidur di kamarmu."

Ia menoleh ke arahku. Matanya membulat dan terlihat ketakutan. "Ani, aku tak mau kembali ke kamar. Dia pasti sedang menungguku di sana!" pekiknya.

"Stt, tenang, Baek, tenang. Aku akan menemanimu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi." kataku seraya mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Aku lalu berjalan sambil merangkulnya. Aku harus menemaninya, dia tak boleh sendirian malam ini. Ahh, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untukku.

Chanyeol POV End

.

.

.

Ketika mereka hendak pergi ke kamar Baekhyun, mereka melewati gedung A, gedung tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar di lakukan. Tak seperti gedung asrama, gedung ini lebih terasa menyeramkan ketika malam hari.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti kita, Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat resah dan cemas.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang. Kedua matanya seakan menerawang keadaan sekitarnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa, selain deru angin malam, pikirnya.

"Tak apa-apa, Baek. Aku bersamamu." Kata Chanyeol. Ia merengkuh bahu Baekhyun, seakan meyakinkan pria mungil itu kalau dirinya tak sendirian.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin kembali ke kamar, Yeol." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti, ayo!" Ajak Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun.

Ketika mereka hendak beranjak pergi, suara itu tiba-tiba kembali terdengar.

"Kresekk... Kresekk..." Bunyi itu berasal dari rerimbunan semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah semak-semak. Kali ini Baekhyun merasa yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

"Kau dengarkan suara itu, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia juga mendengar suara krasak-krusuk tadi. Tapi ia tetap berpikiran positif, mungkin saja ada kucing atau karena angin, pikirnya.

Chanyeol tak mau berpikir macam-macam. Apa lagi sekarang ia sedang bersama Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat paranoid. Setidaknya ia harus bersikap kuat dan berani di depannya.

"Mungkin itu hanya suara angin, Baek." Kata Chanyeol tak yakin.

Baekhyun mendelik marah pada Chanyeol. "Aku tidak bohong. Aku bersumpah kalau ada sesuatu di sana!" Geramnya.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan semarah itu. Dia benar-benar sedang dalam mode sensitif, pikirnya.

"Baik... Baik... Aku akan mengeceknya." Gumam Chanyeol malas.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu kemudian mulai berjalan pelan menuju arah semak-semak. Sebenarnya ia sendiri ragu. Bagaimana kalau apa yang di katakan Baekhyun itu benar kalau ada sesuatu di balik semak-semak itu?

Baekhyun masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Berdiri, memandang intens Chanyeol dengan perasaan cemas.

Chanyeol mengobrak-abrik rerimbunan semak-semak di hadapannya, mencari sesuatu yang sebenarnya ia juga tak tahu apa. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu di dalam semak-semak.

Boneka Soomanbelle itu tergeletak begitu saja. Chanyeol yang tak curiga langsung menariknya ke luar.

"Baek, lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Seru Chanyeol. Ia mengacung-acungkan boneka itu sambil tersenyum bangga.

Mata sipit Baekhyun langsung terbelalak ketika melihat benda yang di tunjukan oleh Chanyeol. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, sehingga membuatnya harus menahan nafas.

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol memudar ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja ketakutan seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Tunggu, hantu? Chanyeol baru teringat kata-kata Baekhyun kalau dirinya di kejar-kejar oleh sebuah boneka yang hidup dan bisa bicara.

Chanyeol menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Secara perlahan, ia mulai menengok ke arah boneka yang di pegangnya itu. Sama seperti Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol kini terbelalak ketika melihat boneka itu menyeringai jahat ke arahnya.

"Ha-llo, ka-kak. A-pa ka-kak ma-u ber-ma-in ju-ga de-ngan-ku?!" Tanya Soomanbelle dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Setelah melihatnya secara langsung, Chanyeol sempat merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukan ucapan Baekhyun sebelumnya. Ia bahkan menuduh Baekhyun mabuk dan sudah gila.

Soomanbelle itu lalu tertawa cekikikan seakan mencemooh Chanyeol. Dan tak lama kemudian dia langsung melompat ke arah Chanyeol dan mengigit bahunya.

"Akh!" Jerit Chanyeol kesakitan. Ia berusaha melepas boneka itu dari bahunya, namun sulit sekali. Gigitan boneka itu terlalu keras menembus kulitnya.

"Ya, Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Lirih Baekhyun. Ia panik melihat Chanyeol yang kini tengah berjibaku melawan Soomanbelle.

Ia ingin sekali menolong pria itu, namun nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk berhadapan dengan boneka yang sudah menterrornya sepanjang malam itu.

Chanyeol harus berjibaku dengan susah payah untuk menyingkirkan boneka itu dari tubuhnya. Ia bahkan harus berguling-guling di atas tanah, namun Soomanbelle tetap tak bergeming.

"Boneka sialan, minggir kau!" Seru Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik boneka itu, meskipun dengan taruhan bahu yang di gigit boneka terasa lebih sakit. Tapi dia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit itu.

Boneka Soomanbelle itu akhirnya melepaskan gigitannya, dan kesempatan itu di gunakan Chanyeol untuk melempar boneka itu ke sembarang arah.

"Bruk!" Boneka itu terlempar jauh ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap ngeri boneka setan yang kini berada di depan kakinya itu. Park Chanyeol sialan, kenapa kau melemparnya kemari, protesnya dalam hati.

Boneka itu kembali bergerak. Dengan perlahan ia mulai berdiri. Seringai jahatnya masih mengembang di wajah boneka itu.

"Baekhyun -ah, lari!" Lirih Chanyeol yang masih terkapar.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan boneka itu secara bergantian. Pikirannya blank. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang di katakan Chanyeol.

Kaki Baekhyun mulai bergerak mundur seiring dengan mulainya Soomanbelle mendekat padanya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

Haruskah ia lari dari tempat itu? Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Ia tak mungkin meninggalkannya di sini dengan boneka terkutuk itu.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Baekhyun, cepat lari dari sana!" Seru Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi, nyaris berteriak.

Seruan Chanyeol rupanya membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah memandangannya dengan sorot mata memohon. Memohon agar Baekhyun segera melarikan diri.

"Se-ka-rang su-dah ti-dak a-da la-gi ya-ng meng-gang-gu ki-ta. A-yo ki-ta ber-ma-in, ka-kak!" Ajak Soomanbelle pada Baekhyun.

"Waeyo, kenapa harus aku, kenapa, hah?!" Hardik Baekhyun frustasi.

Baekhyun heran, kenapa dari semua orang di sekolah ini, harus dia yang mengalami kejadian mengerikan ini. Ya Tuhan, memangnya apa salahku? Keluhnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan kelas. Ia duduk di bawah meja guru dengan lutut tertekuk. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena ia baru saja lari dari kejaran Soomanbelle.

Dia tak menyangka kalau boneka itu bisa berlari dengan cepat. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya makhluk sejenis apakah dia.

Dia juga masih memikirkan Chanyeol. Ada rasa bersalah karena ia harus meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terluka. Harusnya ia tak lari. Chanyeol sudah mengorbankan dirinya dan ia malah lari begitu saja.

Jahat sekali aku ini, pikir Baekhyun.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"

Daun telinga Baekhyun langsung waspada ketika ia mendengar derap langkah kaki di lorong. Suaranya begitu menggema sehingga membuatnya terkesan misterius.

Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia bahkan sengaja tidak bernafas agar ia tak ketahuan.

Langkah kaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kelas. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengintip keluar. Tapi ia takut ketahuan oleh Soomanbelle.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Bagaimana kalau itu Chanyeol? Pikir Baekhyun.

Nekat, Baekhyun pun mengintip sedikit keluar. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya, sementara jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Dia benar-benar tegang.

Sepi dan gelap. Itu yang di lihat Baekhyun ketika mengintip keluar. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah pergi? Haruskah ia menyusul? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu kemudian memutuskan untuk menunggu sejenak. Ia kembali bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Tapi...

Ketika ia hendak bersembunyi kembali, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sesuatu yang di hindarinya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Ya, Soomanbelle kini berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dengan celurit di tangan kanannya. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan benda berbahaya seperti itu.

Wajahnya masih seperti biasa. Menyeringai bengis dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Bing-go!" Ujar Soomanbelle.

"KYAAAA!" Jerit Baekhyun Histeris.

Soomanbelle mengangkat ceruritnya, hendak melukai Baekhyun. Namun karena kegesitannya, ia bisa menghindar dan langsung keluar melarikan diri.

Sayangnya, ketika Baekhyun hendak melarikan diri, kakinya malah tersandung sehingga membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun. Sialan, sepertinya kakinya keseleo.

Melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan lemah, Soomanbelle mulai mendekatinya. Ia terlihat seperti ingin bermain-main dengan Baekhyun.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Baekhyun mundur seiring dengan makin dekatnya Soomanbelle. Namun sayangnya, ia harus menabrak tembok di belakangnya sehingga membuat terjebak. Baekhyun sedang dalam posisi yang sulit nampaknya.

"Aku mohon, jangan bunuh aku!" Pinta Baekhyun dengan nada memohon. Ia sudah putus asa, tapi ia tak mau mati sekarang.

Baekhyun masih mempunyai banyak impian. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah terpikirkan kalau ia akan mati muda, apalagi di bunuh oleh sebuah boneka jelek yang mengerikan.

Soomanbelle hanya menatap bengis Baekhyun sambil menyeringai jahat. Ia seolah tak peduli dengan permohonan Baekhyun. Tentu saja, ia adalah sesuatu yang berasal dari kegelapan. Ia tak mempunyai rasa empati atau iba pada korban-korbannya.

Dia di ciptakan untuk menjadi sebuah mesin pembunuh yang haus akan darah.

Baekhyun menyadari kalau kata-katanya tidak di gubris oleh Soomanbelle sama sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengannya sekarang? Bahkan Tuhan pun tidak bisa menolongnya sekarang.

boneka berwajah keriputan itu kembali mengangkat celuritnya, bersiap untuk membunuh pria mungil yang ketakutan di depannya itu.

Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya ketika celurit itu sudah melayang ke arahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, tolong aku!" Baekhyun berteriak tanpa sadar. Entah bagaimana, tapi hanya nama itulah yang terbesit di benaknya saat ini.

Dan seperti sebuah keajaiban, tepat sebelum celurit itu menebas kepala Baekhyun, seseorang datang dan langsung memukul Soomanbelle hingga terlempar jauh dengan menggunakan tongkat baseball.

Dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. Alih-alih menemukan Soomanbelle, ia malah melihat Chanyeol yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya, memandang dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Baekyun -ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Nde..." Balas Baekhyun. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, hingga kedua matanya melihat sosok Soomanbelle yang kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Syukurlah, aku cemas sekali. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa, Baek." Kata Chanyeol seraya memeluk sosok mungil di depannya itu.

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba merah padam. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, ia gugup karena tiba-tiba di peluk seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun melihat Soomanbelle sudah berlari ke arahnya dengan mengacung-acungkan celurit.

"Chanyeol, awas!" Jerit Baekhyun memperingatkan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu kalau Soomanbelle sudah berada di belakangnya.

Chanyeol refleks langsung menoleh kebelakang, tepat saat celurit di tangan Soomanbelle hendak menyerangnya. Dia memang bisa menghindari, namun sayang lengannya tertebas celurit.

Tak parang memang. Namun cukup menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol. Darah kental berbau amis langsung tercium. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tak kalah khawatir.

Dia kemudian mengambil tongkat baseball yang kebetulan berada tak jauh darinya. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia memukul Soomanbelle dengan membabi buta.

"Mati kau, sialan, mati!" Seru Baekhyun. Ia seperti orang yang kesetanan ketika memukuli Soomanbelle.

Menyadari Soomanbelle sudah tak lagi bergerak, Baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku benci padamu. Dasar kau benda terkutuk!" Ujar Baekhyun sembari terisak-isak.

Sambil meringis kesakitan, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Uljima, semuanya sudah berakhir, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun masih menangis di pelukannya.

Di sela-sela tangisnya, Baekhyun melirik ke arah Soomanbelle. Tubuh boneka itu sudah nyaris hancur di beberapa bagian, terutama wajahnya yang tadinya jelek sekarang makin jelek.

"Kita harus membakarnya, Yeol. Aku tak ingin dia bangkit lagi." Kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan melakukannya."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, kemudian menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Kau terluka, Yeol. Biar aku saja." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, kau pasti lelah. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Kau kembali saja ke kamar dan tunggu aku." Balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

Baekhyun mendengus. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini Chanyeol masih bersikap keras kepala.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan berdua saja?" Ujar Baekhyun menawarkan.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir sejenak. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk, menyetujui ide pria mungil itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Keduanya berbaring saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut mengusap-usap surai Baekhyun, sementara tangan satunya lagi melingkar di pinggang kecil pria mungil itu.

Sesekali Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya, sehingga membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli. Semalam, setelah membakar Soomanbelle di halaman belakang, mereka langsung kembali ke kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan telaten mengobati luka Chanyeol. Makanya kini pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu hanya bertelanjang dada dengan perban yang melingkar di bahu dan lengannya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia sempat kaget melihat Chanyeol yang bertelanjang tidur di sampingnya. Namun ingatannya langsung kembali ke kejadian tadi malam.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun?" Lirih Baekhyun setengah sadar. Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja Chanyeol sudah bangun. Kalau belum, bagaimana ia bisa mengusap lembut rambutmu itu, Baek.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. Deg, kenapa pagi itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlihat sangat tampan, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia mencoba untuk membuang pandangannya dari wajah Chanyeol, namun ia malah melihat luka-luka di bahu dan lengan pria itu.

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Gara-gara dia, ia jadi terluka seperti ini. Tapi dia juga sekaligus kagum pada Chanyeol karena dengan gagah berani ia sudah menolongnya bak pahlawan.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Luka ini tak seberapa jika di banding dengan keselamatanmu." Kata Chanyeol seolah-olah tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja, kau terluka karena... Aku." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian membenamkan kepala Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Selama kau selamat, matipun aku rela, Baek." Katanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ternyata orang yang selama ini selalu bertikai dengannya adalah orang yang paling peduli padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak dengan kejadian semalam. Tapi gara-gara kejadian itu kita jadi dekat, Baek." Baekhyun masih diam mendengarkan. "Gara-gara itu pula aku jadi sadar, kalau aku ingin melindungi dan menjagamu. Aku tak tahu perasaan macam apa ini. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu." Ungkap Chanyeol.

Segurat rona merah tampak menghiasai wajah putih Baekhyun.

"A-apa maksudmu, Chanyeol -ah?" Baekhyun mulai gugup. "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukaiku."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Entahlah, tapi anggap saja begitu." Jawabnya. Sungguh jawaban yang sangat menggantung, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah di sampingku. Rasanya tidak buruk mempunyai pengawal sepertimu."

"Hey, aku bukan pengawalmu." Protes Chanyeol.

"Loh, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin selalu di sampingku? Kalau bukan karena cinta, berarti kau hanya pengawal bagiku." Ungkap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ara, kau menang. Aku memang menyukaimu." Ungkapnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia malah memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat sambil tersenyum tak jelas. Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan pria itu, ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat boneka mengerikan itu dari mana, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut.

"Loh, bukankah boneka itu yang kau berikan padaku?" Baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Aigo, Boneka yang kuberikan itu boneka monyet, bukan boneka mengerikan seperti itu."

Deg. Kalau bukan Chanyeol lalu dari siapa boneka itu berasal? Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak peduli dari siapa, yang penting semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang, pikirnya.

"Sudahlah, tak usah di bahas lagi. Lebih baik kita mesra-mesraan saja sebelum Kyungsoo datang." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol tersenyum nakal. "Dasar, Byuntae!" Ujarnya. Mereka kemudian berpelukan sambil sesekali tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tampak sedang mengawasi kegiatan lovey dovey mereka. Dia adalah Kyungsoo yang baru saja kembali ke asrama.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Hingga akhirnya kedua matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Baekhyun.

"Ckckck, baru semalam ku tinggal kau sudah berani membawa masuk seorang pria ke dalam kamar. Dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol? Wow, sungguh sangat mengejutkan." Sindir Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkasme.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung terlonjak kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo yang memandangi mereka dengan mata bulatnya ini.

"Kyungsoo -ah, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" Seru Baekhyun panik.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar sembari memutar bola metanya dengan malas. "Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan, eoh?!" Sindirinya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah berikkeh-ikkeh kimochi semalaman?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan polosnya sehingga membuat pasangan ChanBaek itu langsung salah tingkah.

.

.

.

\- Flashback -

Malam itu setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke kamar, seorang pria terlihat masuk ke halaman belakang. Ia menghampiri sebuah tong yang masih mengepulkan asap pekat.

Dia adalah Kyungsoo, sahabat Baekhyun. Tapi dia terlihat berbeda, orang ini terlihat lebih suram dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin.

"Kau gagal, Soomanbelle!" Ucap Kyungsoo dingin pada boneka itu.

Soomanbelle sudah hampir hancur. Tangannya sudah lepas, sementara sebagian wajahnya sudah memeleh karena terbakar.

"Tu-an, a-yo ki-ta ber-main." Kata Soomanbelle pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal dan memandang Soomanbelle dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ia kemudia mengambil sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya.

Ia kemudian menyayat telapak tangannya. Darah kental tampak bercucuran dari lengannya. Kyungsoo lalu mengucurkan darah itu pada tubuh Soomanbelle, yang ajaibnya boneka itu bagai menyedot darah milih Kyungsoo.

Seiring dengan darah Kyungsoo yang di serapnya, tubuh boneka itu tiba-tiba kembali utuh seperti semula.

Kyungsoo menyeringai jahat. "Ayo kita mulai lagi permainannya. Nama permainannya adalah, mari berburu Baekhyun!" Katanya.

Mata Kyungsoo berkilat bengis. Entah apa hubungannya dengan Soomanbelle, namun sepertinya ia menyimpan sebuah dendam pada Baekhyun. Ia tak bercanda soal iri dengan kepopuleran Baekhyun.

Dia benci hanya menjadi bayangan seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia benci karena kehadirannya tidak di anggap oleh orang lain, karena ia selalu berada di samping Baekhyun yang sangat mencolok.

Anda saja Baekhyun tak pernah ada, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menjadi anak yang populer saat ini, pikir Kyungoo.

 **\- The End -**

.

.

.

A/N : Tadinya ini FF buat lomba chanbaekID tapi telat ngirimnya hehehe


End file.
